The Rise of Lorien
by Athena Goddess of War Tactics
Summary: Sequel to my Fall of Five. Lailah is gone and the rest of the Loric are in New York, searching for answers. They discover what Ahmit Rashid is and try to find him. They face many perils and tragedies in their journey. Will the Loric survive and go back to Lorien, or will the Mogadorians conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Six**

**We were in a cheap motel in New York. It has been four days since we fought Setrakús Ra, lost Lailah and discovered what Ahmit really was. We were racking our brains and chests for answers to what Ahmit was.**

**I sat on a chair, around a square table and watched as Nine filed through his chest. I still don't have my chest. Nine took out some cool stones and weapons, but nothing useful. **

**I was about to get up when John came out of his room, yelling for everyone to come out. He sat at the table when everyone was gathered around. He was holding a book, which he put on the table.**

'**I found this in my chest! It has loads of info about Lorien and other planets!' He exclaimed.**

'**Well open it, then!' I screamed. **

**He flipped open the book. The pages were a rusty brown and the edges were tattered but the words were visible. John skipped everything on Lorien and landed on a page that read ****_Other Planets. _**

**John also skipped everything on the Mogadorians' planet and went to a page saying ****_Angels and Archangels. _**

**John read aloud. 'Angels and Archangels are found on a planet unknown. Our leader, Pittacus Lore, was said to once make allies with the leaders. The Mogadorians do not know of this planet, so it is in no danger. Angels and Archangels are far more powerful and dangerous than any of us. We do not know if they can be trusted, but it is better to be allies with them than enemies.'**

**There was a picture of something that looked exactly like Ahmit. After the picture, written in ball-point blue pen, was a footnote.**

'**When the war happened, the Angels and Archangels did not come. We called for help, but none came. They are unpredictable allies,' John read. 'Henri wrote this.'**

**We all nodded. We had to find Ahmit and finish this war. **


	2. Chapter 2

Marina

I was still mourning over the death of Lailah, so were the others, even though they were trying to hide it. I always got up and expected to see her sitting there, typing on her laptop or smirking at Nine. But she wasn't, she was never there and would never come back.

I shook Lailah's beautiful image from my mind and focused on John. We were discussing where Ahmit could be.

'Maybe he's back in South Africa,' Six suggested.

'Yeah, maybe, but we can't waste all that money; in case we don't find him there,' John vetoes the idea.

'Maybe- he, uh, you know, went to go bury Lailah someplace nice,' I piped in.

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Nine nodded.

'It's late; we should get to bed,' Sarah said.

The rest of us nodded and headed to our rooms. Eight and I were sharing rooms, so were Sam and Six and, of course, John and Sarah. Ella didn't want to share with Nine, so those two had their own rooms.

Eight and I walked to our room and I collapsed on the bed. Eight came to sit next to me and stroked my hair. I sighed, got up and changed into some of the pyjamas that we bought. Eight's pyjamas were his boxers.

Eight and I crept under the covers and immediately curled up against each other. I rested my head on his chest with his chin on my head.

'Hey,' he said. 'It's going to be okay, you know?'

'I don't know, Eight. I mean; we already lost such a powerful Loric to Ra, what will he throw at us next?'

'With the help of the Angels and Archangels, we'll get out of this. They're powerful and so are we; Ra can't withstand all that power.'

I nodded, not wanting to talk anymore. I used my telekinesis to switch off the light and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nine

I woke up with a slight headache and a sore arm. I didn't know how I got the sore arm, but I knew where the stupid headache started. I sighed and sat up. I decided to have a shower and grabbed a towel.

I had a quick shower in the messy bathroom and put on some clothes we bought. I headed out and saw Marina grimly making eggs and toast. I sat down and waited for the others. I got tired of waiting for them and decided to go outside.

Even though the motel was horrible, the outside was pretty cool. Unlike the rest of New York, this place actually had grass and living creatures. There was a random field across from the motel. I walked across to the field and looked up. The clouds turned grey and it started to rain, but I continued to walk.

I was halfway across the field when I stopped. I looked around, there was nothing there. Then, a faint glimmer of movement caught my eye. I looked forward and looked at the person standing there.

Lailah. She was soaking wet and there was blood on her chest. Her hair was plastered to her neck and her eyes looked unseeing. Then, other people started to walk up. I saw Sandor, Henri, Katarina, Adelina- all the people who died.

I screamed. They were walking towards me now, their arms outstretched like zombies. I ran and ran until I slammed into a wall. I was no longer in a field, but in a dark alleyway in the streets of New York. They had cornered me, there was nowhere to run. They came nearer until Lailah was an inch away from me.

Then I woke up, gasping. It was just a dream, it wasn't real, at least I hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah

I sat down at the breakfast table and started eating my eggs. John and I's last fight had been forgotten and we were back together. John joined me at the table and we ate our food in silence.

Soon everyone was at the table; Marina and Eight looked distraught, Ella was about four now, Six looked bored and Nine looked terrified. We ate our eggs without a word, until Six spoke.

'I think our best chance of finding Ahmit will be to go to South Africa,' she said.

'But we don't even know if we'll find him there,' John countered.

'But there's nothing else we can do.'

John sighed. 'You're right. We should buy the tickets and go tomorrow.'

We all nodded and continued eating. After we ate our eggs, John and I went to our room and he took out this laptop that he had gotten from Lailah's house and started typing frantically on it. I didn't want to know the details of paying for air travel, so I curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

It was about an hour later when I woke up to the shaking of my shoulder. John was shaking me, telling me to get up.

'We're going to train now, come out,' he looked sad and like he was lacking sleep.

I got up and followed John outside. Across the motel was a field, the grass was yellow and dry and the only tree was a small shrub at the far end of the field. They all started to walk there, except for Nine. He just stood there, glancing around the field, like it was an enemy.

'Nine, c'mon. We have to train,' Six looked at the large boy with a wary expression.

Nine didn't respond, he just stood there looking...scared. Then he took a step toward it, looking straight at the field. Yet, his eyes were somewhere else-like he was having a mental battle with himself.

They continued walking and looked for a good spot to start.

'Let's do train like Wu did,' I suggested. 'We can divide into pairs.'

Everyone nodded. John split us into pairs and no-one objected. I was with Six, John and Eight, Marina and Sam, but Nine was left alone. Ella didn't fight.

John was clearly about to say something when we heard a weeping coming from the far end of the field. We all stopped. I looked and tried to see who it was, but the person was too far.

I started forward, but Marina was already in front of me. We all walked behind her until she stopped. She stopped in front of a woman crying at the end of the field.

The woman was holding her legs in a sort-of ball. She turned. My heart stopped. She was the splitting image of Lailah.


End file.
